Open Up Your Eyes/Lloyd arrives
This is how Open Up Your Eyes and Lloyd arrives goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. struggles to free herself and Luna Twilight Sparkle: struggles Princess Luna: It's not going to work, Twilight. ignores her Twilight Sparkle: grunting Princess Luna: Twilight, I just told you it won't work. sees something Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna: Cryptor. comes over General Cryptor: Aww, the "Princesses of the Moon and Friendship". With no friends! chuckles And no way out. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a physical being. Just like us. Princess Luna: Cryptor, you have to listen. jumps in their faces Twilight Sparkle: yelps Princess Luna: Easy! General Cryptor: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be. backs off and Luna look on turns away and walks around the cage General Cryptor: It's time you learned a lesson~ It's time that you understand~ Don't ever count on anybody else~ In this or any other land~ I once hoped for friendship~ To find a place among my kind~ But those were the childish wishes~ Of someone who was blind~ Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Open up your eyes~ Give up your sweet fantasy land~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, princesses, open up your eyes~ tilts their heads flashback happens General Cryptor: We all start out the same~ With simple naive trust~ Shielded from the many ways~ That life's not fair or just~ see Cryptor being turned into a Nindroid friends watch General Cryptor: But then there comes a moment~ A simple truth that you must face~ If you depend on others~ You'll never find your place~ humans are seen playing together as Cryptor watches ball the children are playing with lands at his feet and the children come over and look at him tries to pick it up but it bounces out of his metal hands and the children continue playing. Cryptor looks down sadly and walks away General Cryptor: And as you take that first step~ Upon a path that's all your own~ You see it all so clearly~ The best way to survive is all alone~ the flashback, Cryptor moves on with his eyes narrowed looks back at his village, closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again, revealing they are blood red and moves on in reality, Cryptor is seen climbing a staircase General Cryptor: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ pulls a lever which raises Twilight's and Luna's cage General Cryptor: Open up your eyes~ And behold the faded light~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, princesses, open up your eyes~ Open up your eyes!~ cage continues to rise and stops on the top deck two princesses look at the devastated kingdom before them Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry you felt so alone. Princess Luna: Twilight, don't worry. I'm sure he'll listen to us soon. General Cryptor: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. looks down comforts her General Cryptor: Face it, Princesses. Friendship has failed you, too. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail us. I failed friendship. Princess Luna: We must not give up hope. Our friends will figure out a way to save us. looks down cage lowers back down as Luna comforts Twilight turns to Cryptor is a sudden thud bursts in turns General Cryptor: You! Lloyd Garmadon: Yes, Cryptor. Let them go. General Cryptor: Never! and Lloyd fight opens the cage with her horn Princess Luna: Come on, Twilight. gets out and Luna follows pins Lloyd down and sees this General Cryptor: Nindroids, stop them! Nindroids try to pin Twilight and Luna but Luna zaps them with magic more show up kicks Cryptor and blasts them with his golden power kicks him off General Cryptor: This is the last time you intervene with our plans, Green Ninja! is about to hit Lloyd when Luna kicks him Lloyd Garmadon: Thanks. Princess Luna: You're welcome. gets up General Cryptor: Must... bring... Alicorns... to... the Overlord. Nindroids appear bring out weapons then gets an idea Lloyd Garmadon: Don't worry, Princesses. I will deal with them.